


Don't You Forget About Me

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Flea and the Acrobat, Episode: s01e06 The Monster, Friendship, He's only mentioned in this sorry, Kinda Mike/Eleven but like one sentence, Lucas Sinclair POV, Some Swearing, Stranger Things Spoilers, Um Will Byers is a cutie pie????, sorry this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: And then there's Lucas, who sees Dustin and Mike on Eleven's side and wonders if Eleven is the new Will Byers, if Eleven is going to replace him- is she on our side? How much do we even know about her? Lucas swears, if she hurts the only two friends he has left...





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stranger Things fic! All characters are not mine. Not my best work, I wrote this like super quickly, but I want to preface this by saying I LOVE Lucas Sinclair so much. Warning: some swearing.
> 
> Please don't repost!

Mike is the first of the party to accept El.

It's like... when he sees her, a trigger goes off in his head, in his heart- and he knows he should trust her. He should help her. He _has _to.

Dustin takes a little longer, not completely on board with Eleven until he sees her close the door with her mind and _shit,_ Dustin knows, _this girl is the real deal._ A part of him wonders if maybe, she can help them find Will. If there's anyone left to find.

And then there's Lucas, who sees Dustin and Mike on Eleven's side and wonders if Eleven is the new Will Byers, if Eleven is going to replace him- _is she on our side? How much do we even know about her?_ Lucas swears, if she _hurts_ the only two friends he has left...

By the time Mike extends his hand, Lucas doesn't want to shake it. He doesn't _want _to replace Will. He doesn't want to trust this girl.

So he goes off on his own.

And his hands are sweating on his bike, his bandana is wrapped around his head. He's ready to find Will. With or without that weirdo girl and her freaky powers or Mike and Dustin-

Four white vans pull sharply out of the labs.

And four more, and more, and more, and more, and _shit, the bad men._

_Mike._

_Dustin._

He fiddles with his walkie talkie, because _d__amn it, _Mike and Dustin are in trouble.

And gaining Eleven as a friend would be better than losing two more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
